


maybe that makes me a fool

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, sometimes a little crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: When Rika organizes Yuzuru a blind date, he's not really extatic about itBut now, he might have to reconsider.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Ryoyu Kobayashi
Series: advent challenge 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	maybe that makes me a fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts).



> That's it, 24th and last fic of my advent challenge.  
> Dedicated to my dear friend, thank you for joining me in this crazy adventure and for being the best support. Ily, happy Christmas!
> 
> (I got the fic idea while listening to 'Broken' by lovelytheband, totally stole a line for the title hah)

“Do you have any plans for 24th, Yuzu?” Rika asked innocently and Yuzuru almost rolled his eyes, but managed to stop himself, and even to put on a smile, pretending as if he had no idea where she was going with that.

“Yes, I plan to watch movies with Saya. All the movies.” Yuzuru announced and Rika shook her head vigorously.

“No, you can’t do that!”

“Yes I can-”

“No!” Rika stated and Wakaba nodded fiercely.

“You should have fun, Yuzu!” she giggled from behind her cocktail “Meet new people!”

“I know plenty of people-”

“I know someone who would be perfect!” Rika announced, all happy and bright- eyed, and Yuzuru didn’t have heart and energy to keep on arguing.

“Oh really?” he asked with polite interest “Who?”

“You will see.” Rika giggled “Just save the date in your calendar.”

“Sure.”

* * *

When Yuzuru walked into a cosy restaurant Rika had texted him about, he had no idea who he was supposed to look for. Rika was annoyingly mysterious about it, only saying ‘oh, you will know’, and that was why Yuzuru was standing by the door like an idiot and staring at people’s faces, fighting with an urge to turn around and go home.

And then, he saw an arm, waving at him.

He followed it, and was surprised to see that the face of the arm’s owner was pretty familiar.

“Hello.” he said awkwardly a moment later when he was sitting down by the table “Uh, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Same.” Ryoyu smiled easily and Yuzuru couldn’t stop himself from checking him out.

They had never met in person before, but Yuzuru obviously know who Ryoyu was. He was keeping an eye of another Japanese athletes and their accomplishments, even though the last time he saw ski jumping was at Sochi olympics and he almost died from fear.

So, he knew who Ryoyu was, but only know he was fully registering all the details he hadn’t noticed during brief skimming through the internet or tv channels, like for example the playful spark in his eyes and how nice his hair was, or-

“Not to be rude, but I think you’re staring at me.” Ryoyu said, amused, and Yuzuru gaped at that straightforward comment.

“Sorry. Just. Never seen you before.” he stammered awkwardly and Ryoyu raised his eyebrow.

“Well-”

“No, I didn’t mean it like tha-”

“- it’s not like they’re showing us on tv a lot these days.” Ryoyu chuckled “Relax.”

That was easier said than done. Yuzuru had come in here with zero expectations, rather planning to be bored to death by some random stranger and then come up with some lame excuse to escape home. But no, now he was sitting in front of Ryoyu Kobayashi, who was two years younger than him, but seemed to have all the confidence and chill in the world, and Yuzuru had no idea what the heck was happening.

“So, did you know it was me?” he asked lamely to change the topic and Ryoyu shrugged “Well, I kind of suspected it would be a skater. Didn’t really expect you to come, though.”

“Yeah? Why not?”

“You’re a busy man, Yuzuru.” Ryoyu said, taking a sip from his glass- wait, was it beer? Yuzuru felt like he could use a drink as well, where was some freaking waiter? “And congrats on the medal.”

“Thanks.” Yuzuru said, flinching “Congrats on the-” he stopped, because he had no idea what to say, and he felt his neck and face grow hot with embarrassment.

Seriously, what the heck was going on, why was he acting like a teenager?

“Thank you.” Ryoyu said, perfectly polite “I didn’t have the best start of the season, but lately it’s been better, and I’m really motivated for 4 Hills-”

“Oh, yeah, could you tell me what is that, exactly?” Yuzuru chimed in, figuring out that it would be better to let Ryoyu speak, that would give Yuzuru less opportunities to make a fool out of himself.

“With pleasure.” Ryoyu said, winking, and Yuzuru’s stomach did a spectacular flip.

“Great! But first, let me order something-”

* * *

“Someone save me.” Yuzuru mumbled, pouring himself another glass and fantasising about just grabbing the whole bottle and take a swing from it “This is torture.”

“Mhh.” Keiji nodded, looking around with a tight smile “From all the awful parties we had to attend, this one is the worst.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

“I grab Shoma, we look for a ride, you cover for us until we come back to save you.” Keiji whispered and Yuzuru nodded.

“Good plan, soldier.” he said dramatically “Go and fulfill your mission!”

Keiji snorted and disappeared in the crowd, while Yuzuru kept his ground, giving everyone perfectly polite smiles and even engaging in some small talks. After so many years he was truly tired of all those official banquets, especially now, when the season was done and Yuzuru just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep for a week, or two.

But first, he needed to get away from this cursed party.

“Mind pouring me a drink too?”

Yuzuru gasped turning around so quickly he almost spilled his drink, only to find Ryoyu smiling at him with amusement.

"Uh, hi, yeah, sure!"

It wasn't like Yuzuru didn't know Ryoyu was there, he just hadn't managed to see him in the crowd, which he was convincing himself was for the better.

They kind of kept in touch since their December blind date, that had turned out to be pretty fun in the end, and Yuzuru found himself really enjoying Ryoyu's company. He was smart, easy going and funny in a way that was showing that not really a lot of things could startle him. It was kind of impressive, and after their meeting Yuzuru found himself following ski jumping competitions as much as he was able too.

They hadn't met since there, though, and now Ryoyu was standing in front of him, looking awfully comfortable in his fitting suit and styled hair, and Yuzuru's lips went dry, but that was probably because of the alcohol he had drunk before.

"Actually, I can't drink, I came by car." Ryoyu chuckled and Yuzuru nodded dumbly "So, how are you enjoying this?"

"Actually planning how to get away." Yuzuru admitted without thinking "Uh, you?"

"Well, I haven't had many opportunities to attend stuff like that." Ryoyu said and Yuzuru winced slightly, still feeling uneasy that not every sport discipline was getting attention it deserved, but Ryoyu continued "It's pretty fun, but I guess I-"

"Red alarm, red alarm." Keiji muttered, appearing by Yuzuru's side and almost making him jump "I swear getting a taxi in this city is impossible at this hour, so we either walk or continue our suffering in here."

"Uhh-"

"I can give you guys a ride." Ryoyu offered before Yuzuru could even form a sentence "That thing about suffering sounded serious."

"Oh." Keiji blinked, and then smiled "You would be our saviour. Ryoyu, right? It's so nice to meet you, I'm a big fan-"

Ryoyu's car was really nice, Yuzuru had to admit, and so comfortable that Shoma fell asleep one minute after getting inside.

"Ah, typical." Keiji chuckled, shaking his head with a fond smile "Now he's not going to wake up for hours, I can bet I will have to carry him to his room-"

And indeed, when Ryoyu stopped the car ten minutes later, Keiji had to basically throw Shoma over his shoulder fireman style.

"Thanks for the ride!" Keiji waved "Yuzu, you're coming?"

"Umm." Yuzuru hesitated, stealing a glance in Ryoyu's direction and then looking at Keiji again "In a moment?"

"Sure. I will be babysitting this one."

"That was fun." Ryoyu stated, amused, and started the engine "So, where to?"

"What?"

"Well, you clearly want to spend some time in my company now, so?"

That cheeky bastard, Yuzuru would send him some death glare if he wasn''t busy blushing like a teen with the biggest crush. A part of him wanted to save his face and leave, but well... he really wanted to hang out with Ryoyu.

"Can we just... drive around?"

"Fine for me." Ryoyu smirked before smoothly joining the traffic.

He was a good driver, and it was clear that he was feeling comfortable behind the wheel, and Yuzuru couldn't stop himself from stealing glances from time to time. There was a lot of cars, so they were moving slowly, and when they stopped in a long line before a crossroad, Ryoyu startled Yuzuru by detaching his seatbelt and quickly getting rid of his jacket and tie, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up and fastening the belt just before the light turned green.

There was so much natural grace in his every move, Yuzuru felt some warm sparks coiling in his stomach, That was justifyable, right? Ryoyu was really attractive and there was no point in denying that Yuzuru enjoyed his company.

"Congrats on the season." Ryoyu said, glancing in Yuzuru's direction "And on the medal."

"Thanks." Yuzuru said without missing a beat "You too. Congrats on the 4 Hills. And the cup."

"Well thank you." Ryoyu chuckled, turning the right indicator on "Happy to be back in Japan?"

"Yeah. I wish I could have some real vacation, though." Yuzuru sighed and Ryoyu clicked his tongue.

"Busy?"

"Tired."

"I'm sorry. You work enough during the season, it sucks you can't rest after."

His voice was genuine and Yuzuru smiled to himself, feeling pleasant warmth spreading in his chest, and he was more and more relaxed with every second.

"And what about you?"

"It's always nice to come back home after the whole winter on the road." Ryoyu said and Yuzuru once again remember how demanding lives of ski jumpers were.

He wanted to say something nice and maybe a little bit comforting, but then he realized the car started climbing some hill, the road surprisingly empty, and he naroowed his eyes, turning to look at Ryoyu.

"Where are we going?"

"Just to a little place I discovered." Ryoyu chuckled and for some reason, Yuzuru didn't feel nervous about it. Usually he hated unexpected, but now, everything felt strangely right.

"Ta-daam!" Ryoyu exclaimed happily when he stopped the car a few moments later on a small parking "Come, you need to see this view."

The city spreading in front of them was flickering with a millions of neon lights, sharp in the crisp air. 

"It's pretty." Yuzuru said, taking a deep breath, enjoying calm and silence around him.

"Right? Good enough for a second date, huh?" 

"What?!" Yuzuru screeched and Ryoyu laughed shortly. 

"Unless you don't want to."

"Hm." Yuzuru hummed, trying to buy himself some time and contain butterflies that were suddenly going crazy in his stomach "I guess… I could want."

"Great." Ryoyu snorted, smirking, and damn Yuzuru couldn't wait to kiss him. 

Soon. Very soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
